


Paparazzi Hughes

by fundamental_romantic (ccx_15)



Category: Queen B (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccx_15/pseuds/fundamental_romantic
Relationships: Veronica Lombardi & Main Character (Queen B)
Kudos: 4





	Paparazzi Hughes

“I can’t believe the gala is tonight and I still don’t have a date!”

Lexa was on the verge of hyperventilating as she paced the length of her dorm. Her makeup and hair were finished. All she needed to do was slip into her dress, and she was ready to go.

“What are you talking about?” Zoey looked up from her magazine and gave her a look. “You look like a smoke show, you practiced for the talent competition, and you’re ready to schmooze your way to number one.”

“You must have missed the latest post from _The T_.” Lexa paced over and perched over the back of the couch to shove her phone in Zoey’s face. “Courtesy of my mortal enemy.”

In her best (yikes) medieval accent, Zoey reads the post aloud. “Hear ye, hear ye-”

“It doesn’t say that. Give it here!” Lexa swipes her phone back.

“Ugh, you’re no fun,” Zoey responds while settling back onto the couch.

“Basically, the top 5 need to bring a date to the gala tonight for red carpet appearances. It says it’s social suicide if you come alone.” Cue Lexa’s eye roll and grimace.

“And you’re not going to ask me to be your date?”

“The top 10 need to pair up…” Lexa plopped down next to Zoey and exhaled. “This is going to be a long night.”

Zoey patted her hand and winked. “I got a feeling someone may just surprise you.”

~~~~~

In Limo outside the Gala

“Zoey, are you sure I should just walk the carpet alone? I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Zoey shrugged. “There’s no turning back now. We’re holding up the line. So, get out there and show them the awesome Lexa Hughes.” Zoey smiled and exited the limo in her elegant gown to the waiting cameras and crowd.

Lexa took a deep breath and stepped out. Everyone waited to see who would be accompanying her. When the door closed and no one emerged, a collective sigh could be heard from a majority of the guests. Lexa looked around and saw Poppy by the entrance with a devilish smirk on her face. She tugged Carter on the sleeve to go inside, and blew Lexa a kiss.

As Lexa approached the first camera, whispers began to circulate.

“Ms. Hughes, why did you come alone tonight?” “Lexa, where is your date for the gala?” “Lexa-”

She tried to remind herself to stand tall. More and more flashes went off, momentarily blinding her. Another limo had pulled up as hers pulled away, but she couldn’t see anything. Someone gasped as a pair of stilettos stepped out. The door shut and the limo pulled away.

Another flash. Cool hands wrapped around Lexa’s waist, causing her to gasp. “Eager to start without me, hmm?”

Lexa shivered as she recognized the voice that whispered in her ear. “Veronica?”

“One picture,” Veronica said to the photographer. “Then, we walk.”

The photographer nodded, clearly shocked that he was even getting the opportunity to get one shot of the two together. Everyone got a picture of Poppy, but _this?_ -this is the real jackpot.

No matter how confused Lexa was, she knew she had a part to play. And if that part was Veronica’s date on the carpet, then she was going to dazzle everyone. She turned to face her ‘date,’ still enveloped in her embrace, and draped her arms around Veronica’s neck.

With a wink-and no warning- Veronica dipped her. A final flash went off and the two ladies locked eyes. Lexa bit her lip and Veronica smirked. Amidst the crowd, the gossip, the crown, Lexa was actually enjoying herself. Just a little. And don’t even think about getting her to ever admit that.

After the picture, Veronica took Lexa’s arm. She insisted it was for appearance’s sake. Lexa shrugged. They ascended the stairs and Veronica reached for the door.

“Wait!” Lexa pulled Veronica away from the entrance and around the corner, away from any prying eyes.

“What are you doing?”

Lexa made a hand gesture that was supposed to get Veronica to whisper, but just ended up being an odd hand waving that made her bend down so she could be eye level. “Where is your date?”

Veronica gave her an odd look. “Uh, right in front of me?” Veronica answered. “I don’t understand the question. Have you started drinking already?”

Lexa began pacing, either not having heard that last part or choosing to ignore it.

Veronica continued speaking since Lexa was uh…dealing. “Poppy and Carter paired off. Chloe asked what’s-her-face and I don’t socialize with any of the others in the top 10. And then you took off in your limo without me so I figured you were flying solo to add dramatic flair so I did the same. Then we caught up on the carpet and now we’re here.”

Veronica walked up to Lexa and looked into her eyes. “Simple math. Ten people. Five pairs. Everyone has to have a date. Including you.” Lexa raised her brows because Veronica totally did not just boop her nose.

“So! Time to head inside. Fake smile, nod, socialize, all that.” Veronica claps. “See you at the talent portion!”

~~~~~

Guests, students, and faculty mingled for the first half of the night. There was no shortage of cocktails or appetizers to keep the mood pleasant, while competitors attempted to win over Belvoire’s elite. Thomas eventually called out for everyone to take a seat so the top 5 could begin with their performances.

Lexa sat with Zoey so they could keep each other awake during Poppy’s performance. Lexa, being ranked second, was called up next.

With a “Get it girl!” from Zoey, and a whistle from Veronica, she was off, roasting every person from Poppy to the RA (the new one, nice girl…hopefully she doesn’t turn out to be stalker #2).

With Lexa’s performance over, and the audience doubled over in laughter, she made her way back over to her seat. Zoey gave her a fist bump and they settled in to watch the rest of the acts.

Thomas called out, “Up next we have Veronica, performing uh, a makeup tutorial.” Some guests hesitantly clapped, but most just shared confused looks with one another.

As Veronica made her way to center-stage, she had someone drag a chair forward. Lexa leaned in to whisper to Zoey. “This wasn’t part of rehearsals.”

Zoey shrugged and kept her attention on the single spot light directed ahead.

Veronica cleared her throat and spoke into a mic attached to a headset. Her voice was smooth and calm, unlike her energetic livestreaming energy most people associated her with. “That’s right, Thomas. I will be doing an _exclusive_ makeup tutorial, and for that, I will need an extra special volunteer to help me out.”

Lexa was hypnotized for the moment. Until Veronica winked at her. And then Zoey squeezed her arm. Because Veronica had called her name to volunteer. Yeah, maybe she liked Veronica a little, but let’s not test out how much in front of like half the school!

“Zo, I can’t do this!” Lexa started as Zoey already had her fully out of the chair. Lexa almost bailed, but then she glanced up at Veronica and that glimpse just melted her on the spot. She couldn’t leave her hanging now.

So, she climbed the stairs, much to the delight of Veronica and the audience. They would just eat this drama right up. Veronica took Lexa by the hand and led her to the lone chair in the spotlight. She began to address the audience again, but faced her back to them.

“I am so grateful Lexa has volunteered to help out this evening.” She smiled softly at Lexa, brush in one hand, palette in the other. She applied some blush and continued, “Since the day she has stepped foot on this campus, she has had one goal in mind.” She put the palette down.

“She has been fighting to be a queen. A queen for herself.” Veronica’s lip quirks as she raises her thumb to caress Lexa’s lip. “She fights for respect. Equality. Opportunity. For what she deserves. And she won’t settle.” Her hand moves to brush back a lock of Lexa’s hair.

“And that’s what I admire about her the most.” The audience doesn’t dare breathe as Lexa blinks to take in what Veronica is admitting. She barely even applied any makeup.

“Which is why I’d like to present to you all, Belvoire’s Most Beautiful.” Veronica steps away to reveal Lexa to the audience. She leans in to whisper “inside and out” into Lexa’s ear. Some audience members are actually sniffling, but it could just be the booze. Chloe is bawling her eyes out, Zoey is taking pictures and Carter is ready to plan the wedding.

When everyone finally settles down, Veronica and Lexa step off stage and to the side so Chloe can perform.

“Did you really mean all those things you said?” Lexa said, uncharacteristically unsure for once.

“I did.”

“Oh…thank you.”

“So, you gonna ask me out now or I gotta do that too, Hughes?” Veronica teases.

Lexa, gaining her confidence back, smirks. “I’ll do you one better, Lombardi.” She pulls Veronica in and dips her for a real, paparazzi-free kiss.


End file.
